


The most boring job in the world

by dmcfuckytimes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes
Summary: Dante muses about his job.





	The most boring job in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on twitter ( [dmcfuckytimes](https://twitter.com/dmcfuckytimes) ) some time ago, and I figured that I could post it in here too. If any of y'all is interested, you can request a three sentences fic in the comments  
I'm always down to write those!

Working at the library is the most boring job in the world, but it pays well and Dante can get away with slacking off almost always, but it's not his fault he's so enraptured by this mysterious customer that manages to make his way to the building at least once a day, the guy with black hair, green eyes and cool tattoos all over his body.

He wants to know the story behind his bizarre appearance, he wants to hear his voice, see his lips move and maybe even capture them with his, press him against the bookshelves and...

"You know what?", Dante thinks as he observes the guy turning the pages of a book with such grace that should be illegal, "Maybe this is not so boring after all"


End file.
